Les yeux de poupées
by neufvies
Summary: Il était une fois, une petite boutique de boutons tenue par Kurt Hummel. UA, conte.


**Titre :** Les yeux de poupée  
**Auteurs :** neufvies  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, conte  
**Personnages :** Kurt, Blaine  
**Pairings :** Klaine si on veut en voir  
**Rating :** PG

**Commentaires :** Sorte de conte, que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de lacebird (co-autrice sur "Partir là-bas"). Les règles du conte ne sont pas vraiment respectées, c'est juste voulu dans l'esprit. J'espère que ça vous plaira~

* * *

**Les Yeux de poupée**

Il était une fois une petite boutique. On y trouvait toutes les sortes de boutons : des ronds, des longs, des rouges, des bruns, des boutons de pantalon, des boutons de chemise, des boutons mignons et des boutons rigolos. Kurt Hummel fabriquait ces boutons dans son atelier et les vendait dans la boutique « Les yeux de poupée ». Il aimait beaucoup son travail. Chaque matin, il tirait le rideau, retournait le panneau « fermé » pour qu'il indiquât « ouvert » et s'installait dans son atelier pour créer de nouveaux articles. Quand le carillon sonnait, il revenait côté boutique et servait ses clients. Sur le comptoir, il y avait une poupée. Un petit garçon de chiffon dont les yeux étaient représentés par des boutons. Kurt changeait régulièrement les boutons, suivant son humeur, donnant à chaque fois une nouvelle identité au petit garçon. Tantôt Luigi aux yeux bleus comme lui, tantôt Oscar aux petits yeux rouges, ou parfois Cepheus l'amoureux, avec ses yeux en forme de cœur. A chaque nouveau visage, un nouveau prénom. Les clients aimaient beaucoup cette poupée, c'était la mascotte de la boutique, et c'est bien sûr de là qu'elle tirait son enseigne.

Il avait des clients réguliers, comme Mme Rosinski, qui venait toujours à neuf heures trente précises. Elle venait tous les mois ou presque, pour acheter des boutons qui lui servaient à finir les chemises qu'on lui donnait à coudre. Elle venait parfois simplement pour voir les dernières créations de Kurt ou pour faire la causette.

Un jour, le carillon sonna à neuf heures trente. Un sourire aux lèvres, Kurt sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour saluer Mme Rosinski. Mais ce n'était pas sa vieille amie. Il s'agissait d'un client que Kurt ne connaissait pas. C'était un jeune homme de l'âge de Kurt environ, aux cheveux noirs élégamment coiffés, aux yeux brun doré et il portait un ravissant nœud papillon vert. L'inconnu resta un instant muet avant de s'excuser, et d'expliquer qu'il avait trouvé la boutique charmante et qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'entrer.

Il visita alors la boutique, fasciné, et s'extasia devant toutes les créations, félicitant Kurt pour son talent, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le vendeur. En arrivant devant la caisse, il découvrit la poupée et en fut émerveillé. Kurt lui présenta Sacha, qui avait en ce jour des yeux vert clair, ronds et de teinte mat. Le client choisit d'acheter six boutons vert clair et prit son congé, et Kurt repartit dans son atelier, d'humeur guillerette.

La semaine suivante, à la même heure, le client revint aux « Yeux de poupée ». Il portait le même nœud papillon qu'à sa première visite, mais quatre boutons vert clair et ronds le décoraient à chaque coin. Kurt, enchanté par cette ornementation, le complimenta sur son bon goût. Le jeune homme en fut ravi. Il demanda des nouvelles de Sacha, mais s'étonna de voir que le petit garçon de chiffon avait des yeux en forme de fleurs violettes. Kurt lui expliqua alors le concept de la poupée. Ce jour-ci, il était devenu Baron. Le client porta la main à la poupée, caressa ses yeux avec un regard triste. Il dit que Sacha lui manquait, mais qu'il aimait aussi Baron. Il acheta huit boutons en forme de fleurs violettes puis partit.

La semaine d'après, à neuf heures trente précises, le jeune client revint. Il portait un nœud papillon mauve et six fleurs violettes ornaient la bandoulière de sa sacoche. Kurt applaudit à nouveau son imagination, mais le client lui dit que c'étaient ses boutons qui l'inspiraient.

Baron était devenu Salim, et ses yeux étaient deux grosses perles turquoise. Le jeune homme dit que Baron lui manquait, mais qu'il aimait Salim aussi. Il acheta dix grosses perles turquoise et sortit.

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt n'était pas dans son atelier à neuf heures trente. Il attendait la venue du client au nœud papillon. Celui-ci était ponctuel. Son nœud papillon était bleu et huit perles turquoise étaient fixées à son mouchoir en tissu qu'il montra à Kurt. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et Kurt présenta la nouvelle identité de la poupée : Aloysius, avec ses tout petits yeux en bois ronds. Comme Kurt s'y attendait, le client dit qu'il regrettait Salim, mais qu'Aloysius était adorable. Il acheta douze petites perles de bois et rentra chez lui.

Les rendez-vous de neuf heures trente chaque semaine étaient devenus une source de joie pour Kurt, qui adorait discuter avec ce client, de leur passion pour les belles choses et leur goût de la personnalisation. Il se mit à fabriquer des boutons en forme de nœud papillon noirs et les appliqua à la poupée qui devint Léandre.

Le client arriva à l'heure, dix petits boutons de bois clair sur le col de sa chemise. Il ne portait pas de nœud papillon et Kurt en fut quelque peu attristé. Quand le client le pressa de lui montrer ses nouvelles créations, il hésita, soudain embarrassé, mais le jeune homme découvrit Léandre et, après avoir dit qu'Aloysius lui manquait mais qu'il aimait aussi Léandre, réclama aussitôt vingt boutons nœud papillon, tout à fait enthousiasmé. Kurt fut rassuré. Il lui vendit les boutons et se permit de demander son nom au client qui lui répondit s'appeler Blaine et l'autorisa à l'appeler par son prénom.

Content de s'être fait un nouvel ami, Kurt eut l'idée de créer des boutons qui ressemblaient aux yeux de Blaine. Brun doré. Ravi du résultat, il les exposa en vitrine. Ses dernières créations marchaient mieux qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait plus de clients qu'avant. Mme Rosinski lui fit la remarque qu'il avait l'air plus heureux et que c'était de là que devait venir la qualité de ses nouveautés. Il y avait toujours mis son cœur, mais c'était encore plus vrai maintenant.

Il failli mettre les boutons brun doré sur la poupée mais n'osa pas. A la place, il installa des boutons en losange rouge transparent. Il nomma le garçon de chiffon Mars.

Blaine revint comme à son habitude à neuf heures trente, une semaine après sa visite précédente. Il arborait une gavroche grise en tweed décorée de dix-huit petits nœuds papillons noir. Kurt lui fit de nombreux compliments et ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la matinée. Comme à son habitude, Blaine déclara dommage qu'Aloysius ne fût plus, mais qu'il appréciait Mars. Il choisit d'acheter vingt-six boutons rouge transparent.

Pour la semaine qui suivit, Kurt installa les boutons brun doré et appela la poupée Blaine. Il lui sembla que la poupée n'avait jamais été aussi mignonne. Lorsque son ami arriva dans la boutique, il découvrit que la besace de celui-ci était parée de vingt-quatre losanges rouge transparent qui entouraient son rabat. Il lui fit part de son admiration et décida de lui présenter la nouvelle poupée. Blaine eut un sourire en découvrant le petit garçon de chiffon. Il dit que Mars lui manquait mais n'ajouta rien. Il demanda deux boutons bleu nacré et partit.

Durant la semaine, Kurt n'eut pas le cœur à changer l'identité de la poupée. Il le laissa donc en l'état. Quand la semaine fut écoulée, Kurt attendit Blaine dans sa boutique, comme à chaque fois. Mais à neuf heures trente, personne ne vint. Il trouva cela bizarre, mais son ami avait dû avoir un empêchement. Le lendemain, dans son atelier, Kurt entendit sonner le carillon à la porte. Il sortit côté boutique, joyeux, mais découvrit Mme Rosinski. Au bout d'une nouvelle semaine, il n'avait toujours pas changé les yeux du Blaine de chiffon. Mais Blaine son ami, ne revint pas.

Kurt se demanda si le fait d'avoir transformé la poupée en Blaine lui avait fait peur. Il s'en voulut beaucoup et il craignit que son ami ne veuille plus le voir. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour le retrouver et s'excuser. Triste de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, il laissa sa poupée telle quelle. Cela lui permettait d'avoir le souvenir de son ami près de lui.

Encore une semaine passa, et quand à neuf heures trente, personne ne se montra, Kurt fut si déprimé qu'il ferma boutique pour la journée. Cela lui eût été trop douloureux de travailler. Il sortit faire une balade, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Errant dans les rues de la petite ville, il ne fit pas attention aux chemins qu'il empruntait, et il se retrouva enfin devant une boutique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. C'était un magasin de poupées. Il y avait toutes les sortes de poupées : des grandes, des petites, des brunes, des blondes, des poupées de chiffon et des poupées de bois, des petits garçons et des petites filles. Dans la vitrine, il découvrit des poupées aux yeux ronds verts, en fleurs violettes, en grosse perles turquoise, une poupée aux petits yeux de bois clair, une autre aux yeux en nœud papillon noir et une aux yeux rouge transparent. Quand il entra, il vit Blaine fixer un ruban de satin sur une boîte. Quand Blaine le vit, il parut troublé, s'excusa de n'être pas venu plus tôt et lui tendit la boîte en disant qu'elle était pour lui. Kurt ouvrit le présent et à l'intérieur, il découvrit un charmant petit garçon de chiffon qui avait des yeux bleu nacré. Blaine lui dit qu'il s'appelait Kurt et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il devienne l'ami de la poupée Blaine. Fou de joie, Kurt accepta. Blaine lui présenta alors les poupées de la vitrine : Sacha, Baron, Salim, Aloysius, Léandre et Mars. Elles servaient à décorer la boutique, mais n'étaient pas à vendre car elles étaient les créations de Kurt.

Cependant, Kurt trouva cela dommage que de si charmantes poupées ne pussent appartenir à des enfants. Il proposa à Blaine une alliance. Il lui fournirait des boutons et ensemble, ils créeraient des poupées aux identités diverses. Blaine accepta volontiers et ils installèrent bientôt leurs magasin l'un à côté de l'autre. Grâce aux poupées et aux accessoires personnalisés de Blaine, Kurt avait plus de clients, et grâce aux boutons de Kurt, les poupées de Blaine avaient plus de succès.

Sur le comptoir de Blaine, la poupée Kurt accueillait les clients, et sur le comptoir de Kurt, la poupée Blaine était la nouvelle mascotte. Kurt et Blaine, amis et partenaires, vécurent ainsi heureux tout au long de leur vie.


End file.
